scacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Andy Sweetcat
Intro Biography Sweetcat Story Katherina 'Kitty' Drake and Michael 'Mic' Sweetcat were friends at New York University, although this friendship was very basic it changed drastically before the year was up. After a party hook-up went too far, Kitty woke up pregnant. Mic, not wanting to bring shame on his family's name (his family's name is "Sweetcat"), proposed to Kitty and she accepted. They married a few months later; Kitty was 18, Mic was 19. Victoria Sweetcat was born healthy and happy to Kitty and Mic; three sisters later, and they had a big happy family. Wanting to try for one more kid, Kitty and Mic ended up with a pair of fraternal twins, Andres and Andrea. With six kids, Kitty decided she was in love with idea of motherhood, taking then-fourteen-year-old, Rodger, in under her wing. She was only 29. Once Rodger grew out of his awkward pubescent years, he actually became...hot. On his eighteenth birthday, he and Kitty had an affair, later leading to her divorce with Mic. Mic left the family, and willing got out of his kids' life. This, along with Mori Sweetcat to become an alcoholic which caused her ultimate demise, created a tension that wedged the family apart. Ten years into Kitty/Rodger's marriage, Rodger Sweetcat Jr. was born, and the family was a complete and utter wreck. Long story short, Kitty needed a new start. So she packed her family up and moved them to a new Island completely. Welcome to Isle Atlantic, kids. Early Life Andy was born the second twin to sister, Drea Sweetcat. Childhood - Adolescence - Joining SCA - Career - Appearance & Style Andy Sweetcat, the fifth child in the Sweetcat clan, has the family's traditional dark hair and pale skin. He's got his Mom's full lips and his dad's square jaw. Classically cute and boyish, it's impossible not to love him. He usually sports cotton t-shirts, a hoodie, and jeans. Andy was originally an awkward, gangly teen boy who's fitting into his post-pubscent skin. Fortunately, Andy was blessed with clear skin and an abundance of height. As Andy aged, he realized the charm he could have over the ladies. Having grown up with six sisters, five of which were older than him, he knew that if he treated them badly he'd get whooped. Easy as that. So, with a healthy love for hair care products and face wash, Andy stayed in all of his glory "perfection;" this wasn't necessarily a good thing, as he was bullied and called "pretty boy" and "queer" by the buffer, stronger kids on the playground. Despite that girls liked him, Andy was never unable to fit in with other guys. It just never happened. Personality - Relationships Romances "Tiandy" The first SCA crush Andy ever had, he met Tiara Gold at the gym towards the end of Year Three. Originally, he was not supposed to pursue a relationship with anyone except himself, when he'd begin to make the shift from male to female. Andy did feel uncomfortable in his own skin when he moved to Isle Atlantic, and Tiara helped him through it. His crush began when Tiara started mildly flirting with Andy, after her break-up with Cameron Hottie. Unfortunately for Tiandy shippers, this never took off. "Angdy" Angie and Andy dated briefly after Year Four ended, in the period between Y4 and the summer semester. This did not happen in roleplay as their relationship was more of a hookup than a relationship. Surprisingly, they advanced quickly. The pair lost their virginity together in the short time-period that they dated. Neither have currently admitted to the act in roleplay. "Randy" Andy's first serious relationship, Randy started being shipped from the beginning of their friendship. After Rowen broke up with her cheating ex, Todd, she began falling for her best friend, Andy. The pair was inseparable up until the weeks when Andy finally asked Rowen out, out of roleplay. Their relationship began during the summer semester, and has continued since. The pair had a fight at the wedding when Andy tripped over a tree branch and Rowen laughed at him. This deeply offended Andy, and he refused to speak to her for the next few days. In the time that they were off, Andy found another girl to occupy his time. "Handy" Hanna Vogel 'saw him first', and when Andy began to return her feelings, he didn't bother breaking up with his girlfriend Rowen. In fact, when Andy was talking to Hanna about Rowen, the pair kissed. They've been SECRETLY dating, and NO ONE KNOWS. They enjoy doing things like have library picnics, watch movies together, and kiss. A lot. They're the lovey-dovey couple everyone secretly wishes they had. Or are outwardly annoyed with all the PDA. "Tandy" A party hook-up, Andy and Talison met at a party. Although they didn't do anything other than flirt, there is definite chemistry there. Trivia *The second character to have the surname 'Sweetcat', Andy's name was borrowed from Skylar Sweetcat, a Year Three character roleplayed by rainbowSunsette. *Andy and Drea are the second pair of twins at SCA, with Porsche and Suzuki being the first. *Andy was the second male character to have sex during roleplay. The first was Shane. **Also, he was the fourth of five characters to have had sex during roleplay. The others were Shane, May, Skylar and Rowen. *Originally, Andy's character was going to be a MTF transgender. This idea was squashed when "Randy" began. *Andy is the first character to cheat on his girlfriend in roleplay. **Andy's girlfriends are currently Rowen and Hanna. *Believe it or not, Andy wasn't the first character to be created for the account TheAtheist; a girl named Carmen Sanchez was the very first character in August 2012. Unfortunately, she never got a shining moment.